transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New Cybertron (Fanon)
New Cybertron was a planet that was nearby Cybertron. The Nitro Autobots found this planet and saw much similarity to Cybertron. Thus naming it New Cybertron. This was the Autobot Capitial base. Decepticons have tried to conquer this energon rich planet for the entire war. History Creation During the 1st Great War (G1) A autobot named Stinger had created a planet cloning machine which he used to clone cybertron. This clone planet would later be New cybertron. Stinger created this planet so he could please the decepticons and hoped they'd leave and move to new cybertron. But Megatron was not pleased and he killed Stinger and destroyed the cloneing machine. Omega Supreme When Omega Supreme was flying back to Earth in G1 after a scouting mission in space he discovered New Cybertron he went to explore and saw it to be a exact copy of Cybertron. Omega stayed there for a few monthes because when he landed he discovered a severe injury to his transformation cog. While fixing the Cog he also rebuilt alot of buildings and roads on the planet. Then when he left he was going to tell Optimus about it but no one believed him. Neutral immigration In 2005 when the Autobots were destroyed by the Decpticons hundreds of thousands of neutral transformers fled into space and discovered New cybertron and settled there. The neutrals had created a device to hide the location of New Cybertron (which they called "Primus' gift" at the time). Neutrals also rebuilt buildings and structures making a more modernized New Cybertron. Nitro Autobots Autobots Hothead and Electra went to locate a new base in space near cybertron. Soon they found New Cybertron( AKA Primus' Gift , as the locals called it.) and talked to the leader (Speedbomber) and were allowed to build bases on the planet. Also the planet was renamed to New Cybertron. Since the planet was virtually not existent to the Decpticons the Neutrals were not classified as Nitro Autobots or allies of them by the Decepticons. In secret many neutrals were leaning towards the Nitro Autobots. Discovered It was 3 years after the Autobots arrived( 2012) and 3 years of safety and being a secret. But in 2012 a decepticon Warship (called Hell) was flying in New Cybertron airspace when the ship saw 3 autobot fighters leave the planet. The Hell then spotted New Cybertron. 3 hours later, hundreds of decpticon fighters landed on the surface and thousands of Autobots fought the incoming decepticons , while Speedbomber was told to get all neutrals underground where alot of newly built underground cities should be there. The neutrals went undergroud while the Autobots chased the decepticons off the planet. This would be the beggining of the 2nd Great War. No Neutral was spotted by any decepticon which was good news for Speedbomber. Population The population was mostly neutrals until when the Nitro Autobots arrived. * Neutrals 50 % * Nitro Autobots 40 % * good Minicons 10 % But by the end of the war there were more Autobots and mini cons * Nitro 50 % * good Mini con 45 % * Neutrals 5 % The reason is because more neutrals joined mini con and Nitro ranks. Goverment The goverment was a democracy based community. There were many freedoms for all. Politicians were fairly elected. There was no racism present. And no economic troubles. Army The army was all Autobots and mini cons and were all trained by the 4 Autobot Leaders until they had perfect aim and perfect flying skill. Trivia * New Cybertron was orginally going to be a decpticon planet. * Article written by Podimus * Orignially was going to be a planet for humans ( because earth was going to be destroyed) * New Cybertron was going to be called Autobot Safe Haven (ASH) category:Planets